Twisted
by I LOVE Sparkley Scars
Summary: Once Alec finds his true soul mate everyone tells him that he is in over his head. But he is determined to love her even if it’s wrong. Can this pair of unlikely lovers overcome the obstacles that fate has to offer? Will they last?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was a mess; broken. There was no longer a reason for me to be happy in my life. No longer a reason for me to _live_ my life; I merely existed.

Jacob tried to help me but I only pushed him away time and time again. Charlie even had tried but he was never a man of many emotions or knowing how to deal with feelings. Then again, neither was I.

Renee and Phil even flew in from Florida to give it a try. They also attempted to talk me into going to therapy, but what was I supposed to say? The truth would give me a one way ticket right into a straight jacket. Nothing is what I could have said.

I would have had to fake each and every word because no one would have believed me if I told them that my ex-boyfriend and his family were a bunch of vampires. Even if I could find someone who did believe me, I would never betray the Cullen's by telling their secret.

Even after all they have done to me… I couldn't, wouldn't let go. They were like the best kind of drug and I wasn't about to tell someone where my secret stash was hidden. It was hopeless, a lost cause. _**I**_ was a lost cause. _**I**_ was hopeless.

But what do you expect when the family you have come to love as your own and made you feel at home left without a backwards glance. No goodbyes, no nothing. The love of you life left you to rot in a rinky dink town. He didn't even waver in his steps as I called out to him. Nothing I said made a difference. Nothing I _did_ made a difference. I tried to follow him but it was useless, he was too fast for my feeble human legs. I ran as far as I could before I finally collapsed to the ground.

I went into a catatonic state. I mean, how do you piece a broken heart back together? Someone once said that time heals all wounds, but what a load of bull crap- I know I will never be the same. I was beyond repair.

I tried each day to plaster a fake smile on my face, to fake a laugh when someone said something funny, and I even tried to fake my emotions. I did my best to keep everything bottled up inside until one day I just…stopped. I couldn't do it anymore. Just like I couldn't stand to watch the ones who I love and care about suffer from my own pain. I felt selfish that I even made them put up with my pain for as long as I did.

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that will change when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	2. You Broke Down Every Part of Me

**Chapter 2: It's Twisted, Messed Up**

**(Bella's POV)**

I followed the vampire, Demetri (he at least told me his name), as he walked along silently. I followed eagerly, realizing that I might not even be more than a snack to them but I was trying to not dwell on that fact. I was relishing in the fact that maybe; just maybe I might become a vampire soon! I was elated.

We stopped in front of a drain at the end of the alley. It was placed at the lowest part of the pavement. Demetri pushed the grate back and looked at me. Sighing, he was in front of me in a flash, before I could protest, and picked me up bridal style and jumped into the dark hole. I screamed in surprise, once we landed Demetri placed me back firmly onto my feet.

It was dim dark not enough to encase us in totally darkness, the light from above created a soft glow. The sound of the graft being pushed into place echoed throughout the cavern. The sound of my heavy foot falls echoed through the black space. The only sound was of my heartbeat and footfalls; except for Demetri's sighs of impatience from my tripping. I groped the walls with one hand to keep my balance while Demetri held firmly onto my fore arm. His cool body temperature didn't help my shivering. I could hear Ed-_his_ voice telling me to not be rash and to turn around; anything to try and convince me to leave, to walk away from any potential danger. I ignored it, the pain growing steadily in my chest. The hole was ripping open further.

The tunnel continued downward, taking us deeper underground. It made me claustrophobic. The tunnel walls faintly started to turn into a dull gray from black as we neared a source of light. Trails of moisture hung through the air as if air around us was bleeding.

We hurried through the darkness and due to Demetri's grip on my arm I had to run to keep up with his long strides. At the end of the tunnel was a rusty iron grate. The bars were as thick as my arm. A door was standing wide open that was held together with smaller bars. Demetri ushered me through and closed the door with a _bang_ after stepping in. I could hear a lock _snap_ into place I looked into the room. On the other side I could see a heavy thick door open at the end of this hallway. Demetri grabbed my arm again and pulled me along.

We walled in a brightly lit unremarkable hallway. The walls were an off-white color, carpeted in industrial grey. Common rectangle florescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer her, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very homey after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers. The heavy door creaked shut behind me, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding.

Once inside the elevator, Demetri lifted his hood off to show his facial features. The dark red irises became more pronounced in the light but looked slightly less threatening in the light of the elevator compared to the gloomy alleyway.

The elevator ride was short and filled with silence. We stepped of into a reception area by the looks of it. The walls were paneled in wood while the floors were carpeted in a thick, deep forest green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the countryside lined the walls as replacements. There was pale leather couches huddled in cozy arrangements. Glossy wooden tables were scattered around them. The tables held beautiful displays of colorful floors in crystal vases.

Towards the back of the room was a highly polished wooden desk with a woman seated behind it. She was tall, with a dark completion and green eyes. I could tell that she was a human as well. "Felix." She greeted him smiling as we entered further into the room.

Demetri nodded in response, "Gianna." He grabbed my fore-arm and advanced towards the set of double doors.

On the other side was another type of reception area. There was a man in conversation with a girl. Both were vampires. They both looked up at us we entered. The girl scowled while the man smiled and addressed Demetri.

"And whose is this Demetri?" He asked while eyeing me up and down.

To tell you the truth it kind of creeped me out but I wasn't going to show that feeling. The man had black hair that was cropped short. His irises were a deep crimson creeping into dark black as it got closer to the pupil. The girl looked no more then 15 when she was turned with pale brown hair trimmed short. Her eyes were large and her expression fixed into a scowl directed towards me. Her figure was like Alice's-tiny and pixy like.

Thinking the name of anyone of _them_ made the hole in my crest rip wider. I hugged my arms around my middle, not going unnoticed by the 3 vampires standing in front of me.

They were both wearing modern teenage clothes. I might have thought that they were human teenagers except for the chalky pale skin and the inhuman beauty that comes with being a vampire.

"Well it seems that this human here has requested that she talk to Aro." Demetri told him smirking. I gulped, I knew it. I was a snack. Well at least I had tried. Maybe death would be more peaceful, the pain hopefully won't follow me.

"Really, she knows of us?" The girl inquired.

"It appears so." Demetri frowned.

"If you will excuse us, Jane, Felix," He nodded at the mention of their names. "We must be on our way." They nodded.

As we were walking out of the room and into yet another hallway Felix piped up. "Oh and due be good. It would be a shame to have to kill you." He told me smirking.

Demetri just ignored him and kept on walking. We passed a set of double doors –plated in gold- and walked to a single arched wooden door. Demetri opened it and stepped in, forcing in as well. Looking around me I took everything in.

We were in a circular room. The walls were cobble stones along with the floor. Farther up the walls were long window slits that threw thin rectangles of light. There were no artificial lights in here. The only furniture in the room was several massive wooden throne like chairs that were spaced unevenly. In the center of the circle was another drain.

The room had a handful of people conversing easily. The gentle hum of low, smooth voices rang through the air. The faces all turned our way as we entered. They were almost all dressed inconspicuous clothes. Things that wouldn't attract anymore unnecessary attention on the streets.

"Demetri who is this?" The man asked in a curious tone. He motioned him forward and held out his hand.

"She requested to speak with you master," Demetri spoke before placing one of his hands into the out stretched one.

The man who spoke first wore black, floor length robes. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were also a deep crimson red but were slightly cloudy. His hair almost blended perfectly into the black hue of his robe. His skin looked like the papier-mâché paste you used in elementary school. He looked fragile, at least for a vampire. I felt the need to reach out and touch his check and see if it was softer than what I was used too. I wondered if it would crumple beneath my fingers if I pushed too hard. But I wasn't stupid enough to act on that impulse though.

"Hmm. Interesting, interesting indeed," The man spoke to no one. They both withdrew their hands and then looked down at me. I shrunk under their gaze. The man smiled,

"Young one, you wished to speak with me."

Ahh, then this must be the infamous Aro. Aro stuck out his hand again and Demetri ushered me forward. Sighing, I tentatively placed my hand into his. Gasping at the sudden contact with the cold temperature that immediately reminded me of _him_. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Dropping my hand he looked at me in surprise, confusion and delight. I wrapped my arms around my middle in a futile attempt to hold myself together. The memories flooded back to me. I wrapped them around me tighter, tears pooling in my eyes, threatening to fall.

Swallowing, I pushed them back. I refused to cry in front of them. "Demetri would you please fetch my brothers for me?" He asked Demetri, although it had a commanding tone laced within it, even though his gaze was still on me.

Stepping back, I noticed that Demetri had left me. It grew unsettlingly quiet.

Suddenly, the doors were opened and heads turned. I turned mine and saw Demetri and two other robe clad figures. The other of the two had snow white hair that just barely brushed their shoulders. While the other had the same black hair as Aro. They were wearing the same floor length black robes.

I remembered an oil painting with these 3 figures in it. I faintly remember Ed-_him_ telling me briefly about it after I had gone to _his _house for the first time. I now recalled the names of the other two ancients, Marcus and Caius.

They both glided forward and took their respective seats next to Aro. Demetri returned to his position next to me. Aro grinned at the two of them. "She has come to speak to me," he said, gesturing to me, "I can't read her thoughts." He spoke excitedly.

One looked over at me, bored, and the other looked down at me his interest slightly peeked. One of them placed his hand into one of Aro's hand briefly. I understood what they were doing. Aro was reading his thoughts. "Hmm. Thank you Marcus. That is interesting." Aro smiled while Marcus sat back into his seat bored. Marcus didn't look interested at all.

Looking down at me Aro smiled. "You wished to speak with me."

"I wish to join your guard." I said timidly.

Aro looked slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Dear, do you think we could test something out?"

I grew slightly worried but decided to go along with it. "Sure, why not?" I asked in a more relaxed tone than how I felt.

Aro grinned at me with amusement at my nonchalant tone. Then he turned his gaze over to Jane who had entered earlier along with Felix. "Jane dear, could you come here?" He asked her.

"Of course master." She told him happily.

She skipped forward. "Would you be so kind at to test out your power on…?" He asked.

"Bella" I told him quietly.

"Bella. Okay Bella. I am curious as to whether you can block other powers." He explained. I looked back into my memories and recalled when I was immune to a certain other vampire.

Jane nodded simultaneously with me. Then she looked over to me and her face showed a look of hate. I stood there unsure of what I was supposed to do or what was supposed to happen. Standing there after a minute Jane's face scrunched up in defeat and faced Aro.

"I am sorry Master but it seems as if it doesn't work on her." She looked saddened at the thought while Aro absolutely beamed.

"Alec would you step forward," Aro questioned.

One of the vampires stepped forward. A boy in a pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker and his eyes almost seemed to have a redder hue. He was handsome but a different kind from Ed-_him_. He looked dark and mysterious. It was simply breath taking.

Aro nodded at him and he took on a hard look. His look turned confused after a few seconds. Sighing, Alec resigned from trying to do whatever his power is to me.

"It seems as if mine doesn't work on her either Master." His voice was soft. Smooth notes rang through the air. I was memorized.

"Hmm. Interesting, it seems as if you have a shield." I smiled. That should mean hopefully that I was useful so he wouldn't kill me.

"So you wish to become one of us?" He questioned.

I nodded practically beaming. I was going to be what I have wanted to become for so long; a vampire. I probably looked like an escaped mental patient from a psychiatric ward but I didn't care. I was on top of the world. He clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Excellent, you would make a great addition to our guard. There is the matter of who told you about us though," He said briefly frowning at the end.

I gulped. Instinctively, my arms wrapped more firmly around my center at the thought of having to explain myself, explain them. I was scared of what might happen. I was scared of not what would happen to me, but to them.

Sure they had abandoned me but I still cared about them; about _him._ I loved them. They were my second family. Their house was my home away from home. I felt more at home with them then anyone else, even my family. Tears stung my eyes but I didn't let them fall; a gesture that did not go unnoticed from the vampires in the room.

I saw Alec's hand twitch upwards from his side and him take a tentatively step towards me.

Clearing my head, I looked up at the Aro. "If I tell you, what is going to happen to them?" I croaked out, my voice cracking halfway through. I mentally cursed myself for showing any signs of weakness in front of them.

"Well I suppose," He paused thinking, "I suppose nothing really seeing as you are going to be turned anyways." I sighed relieved.

"The Cullen's," I said wincing; my voice rang out through the room. I squeezed my arms around my middle. Saying their name was even harder than thinking it.

Nodding, he questioned me, "Hmm. Really? I didn't think Carlisle would ever do that."

He said looking deep in thought, but that look changed immediately. I flinched at the name of my second father, my personal doctor. "Well no worries; it's all in the past now."

"Are you ready?" Aro asked expectantly. I nodded.

He clapped his hands and called out, "Alec, take Miss Bella to one of the rooms. You will be turning her." He gestured one of his hands towards the door.

Alec nodded and replied, "Yes Master."

Alec looked over to me and smiled offering his hand. I walked over to him and smiled taking his out stretched hand and proceeded to follow him out the door.

He led me in silence to the hallway and up a set of stairs. I was surprised that he didn't insist to carry me since he had to walk at human pace. The only words spoken were when he saved me from fall falling by wrapping an arm around my waist and then my quiet thanks of gratitude. He always responded by saying that it was his pleasure. I blushed at each interaction with him. I briefly wondered about his control but quickly put that thought into the back of my head. Aro would only have chosen him if he was confidant that Alec wouldn't slip, right?

Alec stopped and dropped my hand. I frowned at the sudden loss of contact. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pushed me into the room. I took in my surroundings. I gasped in astonishment while I could Alec chuckle at my reaction. I was in a large bedroom that had a bed placed in the center._**(A/N: PIC IS ON MY PROFILE)**_

I took a few steps forward and spanned around the room in amazement. Alec continued to chuckle from behind me. I turned to glare at him; my previous fears of being with these vampires forgotten.

Glaring at him, he just smiled at me and shrugged as if to say 'what?'

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrows in the process.

"Well, I find it incredibly cute when you are mad. You are too cute for your own good." Alec told me while taking a step forward on every word. His voice grew husky as he got closer making him sound sexy. We were now almost nose to nose. We stood there staring at each other. Alec's eyes occasionally flicked to my lips as did mine.

"So are we going to get this show on the road or are you gong to stare at Bella all day?" I turned to the doorway to see Felix standing there with an amused expression on his face.

I blushed and ducked my head down while taking a few steps away from Alec. Alec only looked up at Felix and glared him down. If looks could kill Felix would be dead and buried 6 feet under several times over. His glaring only made Felix's amusement spike. Alec sighed and turned his gaze on me. I blush thinking of our previous position before Felix had interrupted us.

"Alright, Bella could you are you ready?" He asked. I only nodded not trusting my voice yet.

"Ok please lay down on the bed." He instructed his voice taking on a slight business like quality.

I did as I was told. I could hear Felix's snickering from the bed. I moved my head to the side to give Alec better access to my pulse point. He leaned down his cool breath fanning over my face and I shivered in delight and anticipation.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and I saw the tenderness they held in them. He nodded down at me and moved his head into the crook of my exposed neck. I felt his icy lips kiss my pulse then the searing pain as he bit into my skin like butter. I faintly felt him lick my wounds clean to seal them over but my mind was else where. It was focused on the pain.

When he had finished Alec grabbed one of my hands in his and his cold touch soothed me gently squeezed mine. I heard him whisper apologies to me every time I winced in discomfort. I had not started to scream yet. I knew it would do no good.

Opening my eyes took all the strength I had, which wasn't much, and I saw his fiery red eyes once more before I blacked out.

* * *

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Has anyone guessed who I am pairing her yet with?**wink, wink****_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but after Edward leaves in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	3. It's Twisted, Messed Up

**Chapter 2: It's Twisted, Messed Up**

**(Bella's POV)**

I followed the vampire, Demetri (he at least told me his name), as he walked along silently. I followed eagerly, realizing that I might not even be more than a snack to them but I was trying to not dwell on that fact. I was relishing in the fact that maybe, just maybe I might become a vampire soon! I was elated. We stopped in front of a drain at the end of the alley. It was placed at the lowest part of the pavement. Demetri pushed the grate back and looked at me. Sighing, he was in front of me in a flash, before I could protest, and picked me up bridal style and jumped into the dark hole. I screamed in surprise, once we landed Demetri placed me back firmly onto my feet. It was dim dark not enough to encase us in totally darkness, the light from above created a soft glow. The sound of the graft being pushed into place echoed throughout the cavern. The sound of my heavy foot falls echoed through the black space. The only sound was of my heartbeat and footfalls. Except for Demetri's sighs of impatience from my tripping. I groped the walls with one hand to keep my balance while Demetri held firmly onto my fore arm. His cool body temperature didn't help my shivering. I could hear Ed-_his_ voice telling me to not be rash and to turn around. Anything to try and convince me to leave. To walk away from any potential danger. I ignored it, the pain growing steadily in my chest. The hole was ripping open further.

The tunnel continued downward, taking us deeper underground. It made me claustrophobic. The tunnel walls faintly started to turn into a dull gray from black as we neared a source of light. Trails of moisture hung through the air as if air around us was bleeding. We hurried through the darkness and due to Demetri's grip on my arm I had to run to keep up with his long strides. At the end of the tunnel was a rusty iron grate. The bars were as thick as my arm. A door was standing wide open that was held together with smaller bars. Demetri ushered me through and closed the door with a _bang_ after stepping in. I could hear a lock _snap_ into place I looked into the room. On the other side I could see a heavy thick door open at the end of this hallway. Demetri grabbed n yarn again and pulled me along.

We walled in a brightly lit unremarkable hallway. The walls were an off-white color, carpeted in industrial grey. Common rectangle florescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer her, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very homey after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers. The heavy door creaked shut behind me, and then there was the thud of a bolt sliding. Once inside the elevator, Demetri lifted his hood off to show his facial features. The dark red irises became more pronounced in the light but looked slightly less threatening in the light of the elevator compared to the gloomy alleyway.

The elevator ride was short and filled with silence. We stepped of into a reception area by the looks of it. The walls were paneled in wood while the floors were carpeted in a thick, deep forest green. There were no windows, but large, brightly lit paintings of the countryside lined the walls as replacements. There were pale leather couches huddled in cozy arrangements. Glossy wooden tables were scattered around them. The tables held beautiful displays of colorful floors in crystal vases.

Towards the back of the room was a highly polished wooden desk with a woman seated behind it. She was tall, with a dark completion and green eyes. I could tell that she was a human as well. "Felix." She greeted him smiling as we entered further into the room. Demetri nodded in response, "Gianna." He grabbed my fore-arm and advanced towards the set of double doors.

On the other side was another type of reception area. There was a man in conversation with a girl. Both were vampires. They both looked up at us we entered. The girl scowled while the man smiled and addressed Demetri.

"And whose is this Demetri?" He asked while eyeing me up and down.

To tell you the truth it kind of creeped me out but I wasn't going to show that feeling. The man had black hair that was cropped short. His irises were a deep crimson creeping into dark black as it got closer to the pupil. The girl looked no more then 15 when she was turned with pale brown hair trimmed short. Her eyes were large and her expression fixed into a scowl directed towards me. Her figure was like Alice's-tiny and pixy like. Thinking the name of anyone of them made the hole in my crest rip wider. I hugged my arms around my middle, not going unnoticed by the 3 vampires standing in front of me.

They were both wearing modern teenage clothes. I might have thought that they were human teenagers except for the chalky pale skin and the inhuman beauty that comes with being a vampire.

"Well it seems that this human here has requested that she talk to Aro." Demetri told him smirking. I gulped, I knew it. I was a snack. Well at least I had tried. Maybe death would be more peaceful, the pain hopefully won't follow me.

"Really, she knows of us?" The girl inquired.

"It appears so." Demetri frowned.

"If you will excuse us, Jane, Felix," He nodded at the mention of their names. "we must be on our way." They nodded. As we were walking out of the room and into yet another hallway Felix piped up. "Oh and due be good. It would be a shame to have to kill you." He told me smirking. Demetri just ignored him and kept on walking. We passed a set of double doors –plated in gold- and walked to a single arched wooden door. Demetri opened it and stepped in, forcing in as well. Looking around me I took everything in.

We were in a circular room. The walls were cobble stones along with the floor. Farther up the walls were long window slits that threw thin rectangles of light. There were no artificial lights in here. The only furniture in the room were several massive wooden throne like chairs that were spaced unevenly. In the center of the circle was another drain. The room had a handful of people conversing easily. The gentle hum of low, smooth voices rang through the air. The faces all turned our way as we entered. They were almost all dressed inconspicuous clothes. Things that wouldn't attract anymore unnecessary attention on the streets.

"Demetri who is this?" The man asked in a curious tone. He motioned him forward and held out his hand.

"She requested to speak with you master." Demetri spoke before placing one of his hands into the out stretched one.

The man who spoke first wore black, floor length robes. His hair was jet-black and his eyes were also a deep crimson red but were slightly cloudy. His hair almost blended perfectly into the black hue of his robe. His skin looked like the papier-mâché paste you used in elementary school. He looked fragile, at least for a vampire. I felt the need to reach out and touch his check and see if it was softer than what I was used too. I wondered if it would crumple beneath my fingers if I pushed too hard. But I wasn't stupid enough to act on that impulse though.

"Hmm. Interesting, interesting indeed." The man spoke to no one. They both withdrew their hands and then looked down at me. I shrunk under their gaze. The man smiled.

"Young one, you wished to speak with me." Awe, then this must be the infamous Aro. Aro stuck out his hand again and Demetri ushered me forward. Sighing, I tentatively placed my hand into his. Gasping at the sudden contact with the cold temperature that immediately reminded me of _him_. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Dropping my hand he looked at me in surprise, confusion and delight. I wrapped my arms around my middle in a futile attempt to hold myself together. The memories flooded back to me. I wrapped them around me tighter, tears pooling in my eyes, threatening to fall. Swallowing, I pushed them back. I refused to cry in front of them. "Demetri would you please fetch my brothers for me." He asked Demetri but his gaze was still on me. Stepping back, I noticed that Demetri had left me. It grew unsettlingly quiet.

Suddenly, the doors were opened and heads turned. I turned mine and saw Demetri and two other robe clad figures. The other of the two had snow white hair that just barely brushed their shoulders. While the other had the same black hair as Aro. They were wearing the same floor length black robes. I remembered an oil painting with these 3 figures in it. I faintly remember Ed-_him_ telling me briefly about it after I had gone to _his _house for the first time. I now recalled the names of the other two ancients, Marcus and Caius.

They both glided forward and took their respective seats next to Aro. Demetri returned to his position next to me. Aro grinned at the two of them. "She has come to speak to me," he said, gesturing to me, "I can't read her thoughts." He spoke excitedly. One looked over at me, bored, and the other looked down at me his interest slightly peeked. One of them placed his hand into one of Aro's hand briefly. I understood what they were doing. Aro was reading his thoughts. "Hmm. Thank you Marcus. That is interesting." Aro smiled while Marcus sat back into his seat bored. Marcus didn't look interested at all.

Looking down at me Aro smiled. "You wished to speak with me."

"I wish to join your guard." I said timidly.

Aro looked slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Dear, do you think we could test something out?"

I grew slightly worried but decided to go along with it. "Sure, why not?" I asked in a more relaxed tone than how I felt.

Aro grinned at me with amusement at my nonchalant tone. Then he turned his gaze over to Jane who had entered earlier along with Felix. "Jane dear, could you come here?" He asked her.

"Of course master." She told him happily.

She skipped forward. "Would you be so kind at to test out your power on…?" He asked. "Bella" I told him quietly.

"Bella. Okay Bella. I am curious as to whether you can block other powers." He explained. I looked back into my memories and recalled when I was immune to a certain other vampire.

Jane nodded simultaneously with me. Then she looked over to me and her face showed a look of hate. I stood there unsure of what I was supposed to do or what was supposed to happen. Standing there after a minute Jane's face scrunched up in defeat and faced Aro.

"I am sorry Master but it seems as if it doesn't work on her." She looked saddened at the thought while Aro absolutely beamed.

"Alec would you step forward." Aro questioned.

One of the vampires stepped forward. A boy in a pearl gray suit could have been Jane's twin. His hair was darker and his eyes almost seemed to have a redder hue. He was handsome but a different kind from Ed-_him_. He looked dark and mysterious. It was simply breath taking.

Aro nodded at him and he took on a hard look. His look turned confused after a few seconds. Sighing, Alec resigned from trying to do whatever his power is to me.

"It seems as if mine doesn't work on her either Master." His voice was soft. Smooth notes rang through the air. I was memorized.

"Hmm. Interesting, it seems as if you have a shield." I smiled. That should mean hopefully that I was useful so he wouldn't kill me. "So you wish to become one of us?" He questioned. I nodded practically beaming. I was going to be what I have wanted to become for so long. A vampire. I probably looked like an escaped mental patient from a psychiatric ward but I didn't care. I was on top of the world. He clapped his hands together in excitement. "Excellent, you would make a great addition to our guard. There is the matter of who told you about us though." He said briefly frowning at the end.

I gulped. Instinctively, my arms wrapped more firmly around my center at the thought of having to explain myself, explain them. I was scared of what might happen. I was scared of not what would happen to me, but to them. Sure they had abandoned me but I still cared about the. About _him._ I loved them They were my second family. Their house was my home away from home. I felt more at home with them then anyone else, even my family. Tears stung my eyes but I didn't let them fall. A gesture that did not go unnoticed from the vampires in the room.

I saw Alec's hand twitch upwards from his side and him take a tentatively step towards me.

Clearing my head, I looked up at the Aro. "If I tell you, what is going to happen to them?" I croaked out, my voice cracking halfway through. I mentally cursed myself for showing any signs of weakness in front of them.

"Well I suppose," He paused thinking, "I suppose nothing really seeing as you are going to be turned anyways." I sighed relieved.

"The Cullen's." I said wincing, my voice rang out through the room. I squeezed my arms around my middle. Saying their name was even harder than thinking it.

Nodding, he questioned me, "Hmm. Really? I didn't think Carlisle would ever do that." He said looking deep in thought, but that look changed immediately. I flinched at the name of my second father, my personal doctor. "Well no worries. Its all in the past now."

"Are you ready?" Aro asked expectantly. I nodded. He clapped his hands and called out, "Alec, take Miss Bella to one of the rooms. You will be turning her." He gestured one of his hands towards the door. Alec nodded and replied, "Yes Master." Alec looked over to me and smiled offering his hand. I walked over to him and smiled taking his out stretched hand and proceeded to follow him out the door.

He led me in silence to the hallway and up a set of stairs. I was surprised that he didn't insist to carry me since he had to walk at human pace. The only words spoken were when he saved me from fall falling by wrapping an arm around my waist and then my quiet thanks of gratitude. He always responded by saying that it was his pleasure. I blushed at each interaction with him. I briefly wondered about his control but quickly put that thought into the back of my head. Aro would only have chosen him if he was confidant that Alec wouldn't slip, right?

Alec stopped and dropped my hand. I frowned at the sudden loss of contact. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pushed me into the room. I took in my surroundings. I gasped in astonishment while I could Alec chuckle at my reaction. I was in a large bedroom that had a bed placed in the center._**(A/N: I could have described it, but I am too lazy at the moment and it would take up a lot of space. I only describe things I can't find pictures for. LOL. PIC IS ON MY PROFILE)**_

I took a few steps forward and spanned around the room in amazement. Alec continued to chuckle from behind me. I turned to glare at him. My previous fears of being with these vampires forgotten. Glaring at him, he just smiled at me and shrugged as if to say "what?"

"Oh, so you think that's funny, do you?" I questioned him, raising my eyebrows in the process.

"Well, I find it incredibly cute when you are mad. You are too cute for your own good." Alec told me while taking a step forward on every word. His voice grew husky as he got closer making him sound sexy. We were now almost nose to nose. We stood there staring at each other. Alec's eyes occasionally flicked to my lips as did mine.

"So are we gonna get this show on the road or are you gong to stare at Bella all day?" I turned to the doorway to see Felix standing there with an amused expression on his face.

I blushed and ducked my head down while taking a few steps away from Alec. Alec only looked up at Felix and glared him down. If looks could kill Felix would be dead and buried 6 feet under several times over. His glaring only made Felix's amusement spike.

Alec sighed and turned his gaze on me. I blush thinking of our previous position before Felix had interrupted us. "Alright, Bella could you are you ready?" He asked. I only nodded not trusting my voice yet.

"Ok please lay down on the bed." He instructed his voice taking on a slight business like quality. I did as I was told. I could hear Felix's snickering from the bed. I moved my head to the side to give Alec better access to my pulse point. He leaned down his cool breath fanning over my face and I shivered in delight and anticipation. He looked into my eyes for a moment and I saw the tenderness they held in them. He nodded down at me and moved his head into the crook of my exposed neck. I felt his icy lips kiss my pulse then the searing pain as he bit into my skin like butter. I faintly felt him lick my wounds clean to seal them over but my mind was else where. It was focused on the pain.

When he had finished Alec grabbed one of my hands in his and his cold touch soothed me gently squeezed mine. I heard him whisper apologies to me every time I winced in discomfort. I had not started to scream yet. I knew it would do no good. Opening my eyes took all the strength I had, which wasn't much, and I saw his fiery red eyes once more before I blacked out.

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Has anyone guessed who I am pairing her yet with?**wink, wink****_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but after Edward leaves in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. Check out my profile. I have a new poll on who should be Bella's new love interest in my new story. **_

_******__**was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself. But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit.** **_

_**I will change the summary slightly to fit the winning character.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	4. SORRY! IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but reality got in the way. Did I mention that I hate homework?! LOL **_

_**Anyways I got a review saying that with the age difference between Alec (15, I think IDK if they said in the book) and Bella(18) it might be awkward since he is so young. **_

_**On one hand I agree it might be a little awkward but on the other hand I think that age is only a number. Also he is a hell of a lot older if you think about how long he has been a vampire. **_

_**I am looking for suggestions as to what I should do. **_

_**If you guys decide to have me change it I will have Alec as the same age as Bella (18). **_

_**Does anyone else agree to have me change it or not? If you do I will change. I will go the majority of the replies I get. **_

_**Also, I am almost done with chapter 3 so I should have it up soon. I am going to skip the proces of giving it to my beta this time and go ahead an upload seeing as I haven't updated in forever. It should be up later today. If anyone wants to only read the corrected version I will send it to my beta but I will just replace the chapter later with the grammar corrected one. **_

_**Thanks for all of the support and reviews. I appreciate each and every one of them. They make me happy. :D **_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	5. Its Too Late To Save Me, I’m Too Tangled

**Chapter 3: It's Too Late To Save Me, I'm Too Tangled**

**(Bella's POV)**

I felt the pain. It was all I could feel. It was blistering my inside. I was trying my hardest not to scream out in agony. I knew that it would do me no good. My mind was completely engulfed in the flames. I could feel someone grab my hand but I couldn't distract myself from the pain long enough to try to figure out who it was. The flames licked at my fingers working their way up my arms and spread throughout my body.

I heard a blood curdling scream and I briefly wondered who was screaming. It took me several moments to realize that they were coming from me. Arching my back I screamed out in agony. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I screamed for the pain to go away.

Somewhere in the back of my head I register someone squeezing my hand gently. My skin felt like it was blistering from the heat. It was like my skin was being ripped off. I struggled to contain my screams.

The pain went on for what seemed like years. Never once letting up. Until, I started to fell the flames radiate away from the tips of my toes and fingers. The fire worked its way slowly up my arms and legs up towards my heart. I could hear my heart racing. It was beating over time. Trying to fight off the venom. It was pumping as fast as it could; I knew it wouldn't last long. I could hear it pounding in my ears, the only sound I could hear. My heart was pounding so hard I thought that it was going through my chest. My breaths were short and labored as my heart struggled to continue. I felt my heart pump once, twice and then silence. The pain was gone and I was officially a vampire.

Fluttering my eyes open I was greeted with a pair of bright crimson eyes. I knew those eyes; they were Alec's beautiful crimson eyes. But why would he still be in here? I mean surely he had better things to do then wait three days watching someone scream in agony. Right?

I notice that I am still in fact on the bed and I think about getting up, into a sitting position. I marveled how fast I did. I was so grateful for the reflexes that vampires have that it's not even funny. I was giddy from the fact that I would never have to trip again!

My mind processes these facts within seconds. Inhaling, my nose is met with thousands of different smells. A heavenly aroma assaulted my nose. I took another deep breath as I registered the smell as Alec's scent. He smelled of mint with a hint of something spicy that I couldn't quite place. I could hear mine and Alec's breathing, the cars rushing by outside, everything. Then I remembered something, something that was very important.

Looking up at Alec through my eyelashes I asked "Alec?" I was amazed by my new voice. It had a bell like quality to it.

I heard his breathing hitch. I didn't understand why though, I knew that I had been turned and was supposed to have vampire beauty but I could see how I could. I was plain; I always have been and always will. It's just how the world works, I may be a vampire now but I could never be able to stand next to Rosalie without seeming plain, even ugly. I winced slightly from thinking about my former family. Insecurity ran through me at a fast pace and wrapped it's self like a blanket around me.

"Yes la mia stella brillante?" Alec catechized. I was awed by whatever he had just said. It sounded beautiful.

"Shouldn't I be thirty?" My hand flew to my throat to illustrate my point.

His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Are you sure you aren't Bella?"

I thought for a moment, I had always been told that when you were a newborn that the thirst was pretty much all you could think about. I only felt small pinpricks in the back of my throat. "My throat only feels raw. Is that normal?" I was in full blown panic mode in my mind. What if something was wrong? Maybe I really wasn't destined to be a vampire. Maybe Ed-_him_ was right I really didn't belong in _his_ world.

The only conclusion I came up with is that I shouldn't have come here…

_***La mia stella brillante = **__**(my shinning star)***_

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updates in forever but reality got in the way. Did I mention that I hate homework? LOL **_

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I will have more up soon. I promise. **_

_**Anyways I got a review saying that with the age difference between Alec and Bella (15 to 18) it might be awkward since he is so young. **_

_**On one hand I agree it might be a little awkward but on the other hand I think that age is only a number. Also he is a hell of a lot older if you think about how long he has been a vampire. **_

_**I am looking for suggestions as to what I should do. **_

_**If you guys decide to have me change it I will have Alec as the same age as Bella. **_

_**Does anyone else agree? If you do I will change. I will go the majority of the replies I get. **_

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but after Edward leaves in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICALLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Alec or Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**P.P.S. I closed the poll on my profile and Jasper was the winning character! He won by a landslide with total of 17 votes out of 29. **_

_****Jasper was always alone. He never knew that there was true love out there for him. Come to think of it he never really believed in true love itself . But all that changed when a new vampire, Bella Swan, comes for a visit. JasperxBella EmmettxRosalie AlicexEdward** **_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	6. I May Never Understand It

_**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but reality got in the way. Did I mention that I hate homework?!**_

_**Sorry for the really short chapter but I will have more up soon. I promise. Hopefully. **_

**Chapter 4: ****I May Never Understand It**

**(Bella's POV)**

The only conclusion I came up with is that I shouldn't have come here…

I was mentally hyperventilating; I was a failure as a vampire and I had just "woken" up. I doubted my decision to come here; I doubted everything about my future. I couldn't really have a happy ending as a vampire if I was a failure.

My hopes were crushed as I thought about Ed-_him_. My hopes had swelled to new highs when I had originally come up with the idea to come here. My illogical side of my brain had thought that if I became a vampire that I would someday meet Ed-_him_. That _he _would tell me that it was in fact all a lie; that _he_ really did love me. I was elated when I thought of reuniting with my love. But now, my high hopes had deflated. _He_ wouldn't want a vampire who wouldn't live up to standards.

I should've stayed in Forks; I should have married Jacob, or even Mike Newton. I am sure that would have appeased _him_, _he_ always thought I should be with someone; someone human.

Alec noticing my distress came closer. My breathing hitched in the slightest, as he ventured closer. Put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, his feather light touch sent sparks through me. The contact did not feel cold to me now, it felt normal.

"Bella we will consult Aro on this matter. Do not fret, mia cara. But you should feed as a precaution." Alec said in a soft, assuring tone.

My disappointment shocked me when he pulled his hand away. Guilt ran flowed through me as I reprimanded myself. I shouldn't be feeling these thing with anyone else but Ed-_him_. I couldn't even fathom being with anyone else.

Could I…

**_Mia cara = My darling_**

_**So do you love it? Hate it? Want more? Reviews would be much appreciated. If I get at least a few good reviews I will continue the story onto the next chapter. So review. *DAZZLES* Please? **_

_**Also if you are confused the story takes place after Twilight but after Edward leaves in New Moon. WARNING: THE EVENTS IN THIS STORY WILL CHANGE THE PATH OF THE TWILIGHT SERIES DRASTICLLY!!!**_

_**P.S. I own nothing including Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Alec or Jasper *sniffle. sniffle*, or any other Twilight characters. Those belong to SM.**_

_**Much Love Delilah**_


	7. Sorry, AN! Please Read! VERY Important!

_**Hey! I'm sorry it took me forever to update this story…but I have news. **_

_**Unfortunately, I am putting this story on hold, temporary!**_

_**When I started this story I didn't plan it out at all, so I have huge writers block! I am going to put this on hold while I get it all sorted out; don't worry though, I WILL continue!**_

_**But if you have ANY ideas that would be great!**_

_**Thanks and Sorry! (Don't kill me in my sleep!)**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
